


I'm A Little Cracked At The Core

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Bottom Louis, Don't Judge Me, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Older Zayn, Rich Zayn, Rimming, Smut, Submissive Louis, Swearing, Top Zayn, Younger Louis, dominant zayn, hinted past non-con, i'm embarrassed by that tag, rent boy louis, toy boy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had been dreading his birthday/engagement party for a good reason- it would be the first time he was to meet Zayn's parents. When Zayn's father seems to have proof that Louis isn't good enough for Zayn to marry, how will Zayn handle Yaser's 'proof'? Will it tear them apart at the seams? And is Samuel going to ruin Louis' chance at happiness?</p><p> </p><p>Basically; angst, drama, blackmail, and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Little Cracked At The Core

**Author's Note:**

> So this took ages due to uni work and life getting in the way and the only reason i updated today was due to KoalaDropBear's funny little comment and due to some of you who came and nagged me on my tumblr (which actually works haha, it makes me feel like you guys actually care that i update so i'm more likely to aha). Also a thank you to the beautiful Jen (fondofstylinson) for helping me clear up my ideas for this series :)  
> Anyway, i hope this part doesn't disappoint after the long wait :/

**A few weeks later**

 

People were already arriving, Louis could hear the front door opening over and over as more people showed up. Music and laughter drifted up the stairs along with the clinks of champagne glasses, but Louis was stuck in his bedroom, nervous fingers shaking too much to fasten the buttons on his shirt. He knew Zayn was downstairs greeting their friends and his family and business associates, he would be waiting for Louis, confused as to why he was taking so long. But Louis just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t face all those people who would be judging his every move. Louis was used to being the ornament, not the main attraction. He’s never met Zayn’s family before and both his parents and one of his sisters would be here tonight.

 

Louis had spent weeks choosing his outfit, the night was in celebration if their engagement and also of Louis’ 23rd birthday, so it was very important that he made a good impression. He was wearing a shimmery dark grey suit that fitted him perfectly, with a slim fitting white shirt and a dark grey tie. His cuff links were a present from Zayn, white gold- a little Z and L intertwined, Louis was in love with them.

 

Louis knew he was being ridiculous, Zayn had spent hours last night reassuring him that his family would love him, and he’d kissed every inch of Louis to distract him from his anxiety. Louis took a few deep breaths and managed to finish dressing just as he heard a knock on his door. Louis frowned in confusion and opened the door to the sight of a beautiful woman who somehow looked familiar.

 

“Hello?” Louis said in confusion, opening the door wider when the woman smiled and walked through to his room without invitation.

 

“Hello,” She said with a wide smile that again pinged that sense of familiarity.

 

“Do I know you?” Louis asked, unsure. She was stunning, her skin a soft tan colour, like Zayn’s, her eyes wide and bright, also like Zayn’s. Realisation hit Louis with a fresh batch of nerves. “You’re Zayn’s sister?”

 

“Waliyha. And you are Louis, it’s lovely to finally meet you,” she said with a genuine smile so much like her brother’s that Louis’ chest tightened a little in affection despite the fact that this woman was older than him.

 

“Likewise. I would have been down stairs in a few moments,” Louis said, confused still as to why she’d come upstairs to find him.

 

“I figured you’d be a little nervous about meeting the family, so I thought it may be easier if we met alone and then when you went down you’d have one less person to be afraid of,” Waliyha grinned and Louis felt a small laugh leave his lips at that.

 

“You can’t blame me for being anxious, I’m probably not the kind of person your parents had wanted Zayn to marry,” Louis pointed out with a weak smile.

 

“Zayn is a man, not a foolish boy who is marrying someone out of naivety. I doubt you have a nefarious reason to marry him since he’d figure that out straight away. How you two manage your relationship is no one’s business but your own,” Waliyha shrugged and Louis felt a wave of relief at that. “Though to be fair on you, my parents are slightly sceptical,” Waliyha continued lightly and Louis felt his stomach drop and any relief dissipate.

 

“What are they sceptical of?” Louis asked softly, fingers playing nervously with the edges of his sleeves.

 

“Your intentions. They think you are together for impure purposes, for money and sex mostly I think. They know of your past, they think you are marrying Zayn so that his money will be yours,” Waliyha said and Louis could see the distaste in her eyes; she did not agree with her parents harsh statements.

 

“Thank you for not judging me straight away, and for coming to meet me. I appreciate it,” Louis said softly before taking a deep breath and forcing a wide smile onto his lips. “I guess I should get down stairs before Zayn comes hunting for me too.” Waliyha laughed and followed him out of his room and down into the main lounge.

 

Louis spotted Zayn stood beside some business associates and said a quick ‘we’ll talk later’ to Waliyha, much to her obvious joy and Louis wanting to be with Zayn, before walking over to his fiancé. Zayn glanced around the room with an impatient expression that smoothed into a soft smile as soon as he saw Louis approaching. He wrapped his arm around Louis’ waist and kissed his temple softly.

 

“I was beginning to think you had run off, little one,” Zayn murmured into his skin making Louis smile happily.

 

“I was having a chat with your sister, she’s lovely,” Louis said honestly with a careful smile, he couldn’t stop thinking about what Waliyha had said about Zayn’s parent’s views. Zayn searched his eyes for a moment and Louis knew he hadn’t fooled him. “So, are you gonna introduce me, or what?” Louis asked playfully, pointedly looking at the two men Zayn had been speaking to.

 

“Louis, this is Stewart and Jason, they’re working with me on the new project starting next month,” Zayn explained and both men smiled at Louis in welcome.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Stewart said, shaking Louis hand and Louis grinned in response.

 

“Very lovely, and now we understand what has Zayn taking the plunge,” Jason said playfully and Louis laughed.

 

“Stop flirting with my fiancé, Jason,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes that made Jason and Stewart laugh.

 

“If he wasn’t so pretty then I’d refrain, so really it’s your own fault,” Jason grinned and Louis blushed and hid his smile against Zayn’s shoulder, looking up at him with love-filled eyes. Zayn looked down at him and smirked, leaning forwards to kiss the end of his nose much to Louis’ delight.

 

“He is very beautiful, so I suppose I can’t blame you,” Zayn grinned at Jason. Louis cuddled under his arm, filled with bubbling happiness, his anxiety about Zayn’s parents forgotten about for now.

 

They talked to a few more of Zayn’s business associates and Louis started to relax a little, even picked up a glass of champagne to sip idly. Until it all went to hell. Zayn tensed and Louis looked up at him curiously before following his fiancé’s line of sight and his breath whooshed out of him. Zayn’s mother and father were steadily making their way over to them, Zayn politely exited the conversation they had been in and began to reluctantly lead Louis over to his parents. They stopped in front of each other and Zayn’s mother gave Zayn a blinding smile and a warm hug whilst his father simply gave him a hand shake and a tense smile. Then they turned to Louis. Zayn quickly pulled Louis tight to his side in comfort and support.

 

“Hello, I’m Tricia, Zayn’s mum, though you know that obviously,” Tricia said delicately, her smile kind but a little uncomfortable, and she kept glancing up at her husband. Yaser was an intimidating man and Louis felt himself shrink further into Zayn’s side.

 

“Yaser Malik, pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” Yaser said in a cold tone that made it obvious he didn’t mean his words.

 

“Louis Tomlinson, sir. It’s lovely to have you and your wife here,” Louis said softly, trying to stop the tremor in his voice.

 

“Can’t say I’m all that pleased to be here,” Yaser said calmly and Louis felt himself pale.

 

“Dad,” Zayn said sharply and Yaser met his gaze for a moment.

 

“Perhaps we should go find some privacy, you don’t want a scene at your engagement party, sunshine,” Tricia said, her eyes wide and begging them not to fight. Both men nodded as Louis looked on nervously. The four of them made their way to Zayn’s study, closing the doors behind them.

 

“Speak your problem,” Zayn snapped at Yaser and Louis wrapped his arms around himself nervously.

 

“He-” Yaser pointedly looked at Louis, “- is not worth your reputation.” Louis felt smaller than an insect, shame filling his stomach and flushing his cheeks.

 

“What is your problem with him? He has done nothing wrong,” Zayn snapped and Louis gave him a grateful, delicate smile even if none of his shame went away. Louis knew that Yaser had every right not to like him; Louis was too young and immature, too poor, too low-bred, too common and imperfect. He was also used goods with a reputation as a professional gold-digger who was no better than a high paid rent-boy. Louis really had no place to defend himself.

 

“He is a prostitute, Zayn. Nothing more. He sleeps with men like you to get their money. He is the person you fuck in private, not the one you marry!” Yaser snapped and Louis saw Tricia flinch at his words before her eyes turned to gaze at Louis with sympathy, but her sympathy wasn’t so much that she would disagree with her husband.

 

“Who are you to judge someone who has faced hell just to survive? You were born in this life, you never had to work for a damn thing! You disgust me with your ignorance!” Zayn shouted, his face furious and intimidating, so much so that Louis even took a careful step away from him. Zayn saw the movement and frowned before turning and putting his hand to Louis’ cheek. “Settle down, little one. No one is going to harm you,” Zayn murmured, big brown eyes locked on Louis’. Louis took a deep breath and let it out shakily before nodding. Zayn kissed the top of his head before turning back to Yaser. But it wasn’t Yaser who had caught Louis’ attention, it was Tricia. She had a thoughtful look on her face as she examined Louis and Louis felt stripped bare to her frank gaze.

 

“Yaser?” Tricia murmured and Zayn’s father turned to her with an impatient expression. “Perhaps you are wrong about the pictures?” She murmured and Louis frowned in confusion.

 

“I am not wrong. He is a degenerate and I don’t want him marrying my son!” Yaser snapped.

 

“What pictures?” Zayn demanded and Yaser looked at him in stubborn defiance before relenting and reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a brown envelope that had been folded in half to fit, and handed it to Zayn. Zayn looked at the envelope but didn’t open it. “What is it?” Zayn asked suspiciously.

 

“Proof that I am right,” Yaser said haughtily but Tricia looked unsure. Zayn slowly opened the envelope and peeked inside instead of pulling whatever it was out, he suddenly snapped the envelope closed and shoved it into his pocket. His face was filled with a mixture of anger and confusion and disgust and Louis suddenly felt completely terrified. Whatever was in that envelope was to do with him somehow and it’d made Zayn react like that, this was very, very bad.

 

“Who sent this to you?” Zayn asked, his voice deadly calm, but with an undertone of steal that made Louis tremble.

 

“I do not know. I found it on my desk at work. There was a note with it that read ‘Is the whore really good enough for him?’ but no name,” Yaser said calmly, and the gleeful look in Yaser’s eyes made it obvious he thought he’d won, that he’d convinced Zayn that Louis wasn’t good enough by showing him whatever was in that envelope. Louis’ heart dropped and he felt his body start to tremble as his breathing became shallow. Zayn took a few deep breaths, staring at the wall above Yaser’s head, his body rigid with anger. It was silent for so long that Louis jumped when Zayn spoke next.

 

“Leave. Leave my home and don’t try to speak to me for a while. You’d do well to give me time to calm down,” Zayn snapped and Louis assumed he was talking to him and began to move towards the door as his heart shattered in his chest. But Zayn gripped his wrist tight and he shook his head mutely at Louis. Suddenly a look of angry understanding came over Yaser’s face and he stormed out of the room. Tricia hesitantly stepped closer to Zayn.

 

“I tried to convince him there must be some explanation. That he shouldn’t be rash about this, but you know how he is. Don’t be too hard on him, sunshine, he just cares for you and doesn’t know how to show it properly,” Tricia murmured, touching her hand carefully to Zayn’s clenched jaw. Zayn didn’t relax at all but he nodded stiffly and bent to press a kiss to his mother’s cheek. Tricia left the study, shutting the door behind her until it was only Zayn and Louis in the room, the silence almost painful. Louis quietly took his wrist out of Zayn’s grip, only managing because Zayn had let him. He crossed his arms over himself and took a deep breath.

 

“What’s in the envelope?” Louis whispered, unable to get any louder, and slightly afraid it would set Zayn off if he spoke too loud. Zayn turned to face him before taking the envelope out of his pocket, his eyes never leaving Louis’. Zayn pulled a stack of photographs from the envelope but Louis couldn’t see what was on the front of them.

 

“My father thought they were proof of infidelity, but the date stamp in the corner has been doctored. Even if there was no date at all I’d be able to tell that you are too young in these photos, that these were taken before we had even met,” Zayn said carefully and Louis’ breath froze in his chest. Infidelity? Louis reached out to take the photos, to see for himself what this was all about, but Zayn held them away out of his reach.

 

“Let me see them, Zayn,” Louis begged, tears begging to flood his eyes because this was obviously bad. It’s not like it was going to be photos of him having a tea party. Zayn searched his eyes before sighing and handing the photos to him. As soon as Louis laid eyes on them he was trapped in a kind of horrified curiosity. He was young on these photos. Probably around 16. He was also naked, pale skin marred by bruises and a few scrapes that were rimmed in dried blood. He was laid on a bed, in the first photo he was sleeping, purple smudges under his eyes showing his exhaustion. In a few of the others he was in much more degrading situations. His blue eyes dull with fatigue and misery.

 

Samuel.

 

These were the photos Samuel had taken. He’d liked to embarrass Louis, would tell him that he’d get his favourite ones framed and put up on the walls of his office. He never did, but the threat had been enough to keep Louis quiet.

 

Louis brought a hand up to press against his throat, to stifle the need to throw up. His cheeks alternated between flushed shame and pale disgust.

 

“You are so young in them, Louis,” Zayn said in almost a whisper, his eyes sad and angry.

 

“I . . . It was with Samuel. They were just another way to make me compliant. It’s not  . . . It wasn’t against my consent, Zayn. I went along with it. By that point it was just easier if I agreed and kept him happy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that this is me, that I’m going to ruin your reputation, that I was so fucking stupid and spineless,” Louis said through gritted teeth and his tears fell, so angry and disgusted with himself that he could barely force out his voice. Zayn walked forwards and Louis instinctively flinched, causing a hurt look in Zayn’s eyes before he reached a hand up to stroke the side of Louis’ face. Louis hated himself for flinching, for causing that pain.

 

“You were brave, Louis. You survived that man when most people would have broken down. I don’t give a fuck about my reputation, little one, I care about you. And this won’t even be a problem, anyway. I’m going to talk to my lawyers in the morning. You were under 18 in these photos, still a minor, and we know where they came from. He won’t get away with this. And just because you agreed does not make this consent. You did not want to do it, you were forced to in order to stay safe. You are not tainted by that bastard, Louis, don’t you dare think that you are,” Zayn said firmly, not letting Louis escape his passionate gaze.

 

“I feel like there’s mud all over me, like he’s marked my skin,” Louis whimpered. Zayn suddenly walked away from Louis, causing him to make an involuntary hurt noise. But Zayn only walked over to his desk, throwing the photos into a drawer and locking it.

 

“I would burn them but we need them as evidence.” Zayn came back to stand in front of Louis and instead of the delicate touch he had expected, Zayn gripped Louis’ jaw with a possessive firmness that didn’t hurt but made it clear Louis was not the one in control. Strangely enough the possessive hold seemed to ground something within Louis, gave himself something to hold onto instead of simply drowning in his own despair. “You are mine, little one. Nothing and no one marks your skin but the smell of me.” Zayn kissed him with a passionate fury, lips bruising against Louis’ and Louis melted into it, became pliant and submissive, desperate to be taken care of.

 

Zayn pushed Louis back until his back hit the cold stone of the wall and he pulled back to look down at Louis with possessive heat raging in his eyes, this was what he needed. Louis didn’t need coddling, he needed to feel owned by the only man he’s ever loved, to feel utterly possessed. Zayn’s hand moved until it was tight over his jaw, thumb digging into his cheek and forcing him to part his lips slightly. Zayn tightened his hold until Louis was forced to put his head back, his throat bared and vulnerable to Zayn’s teeth. Zayn moved his lips to Louis’ ear.

 

“I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to forget that any other man has ever touched you. I’m going to marry you and everyone will stay the fuck out of my way, because I will destroy any man who dares to try and take you away from me. You’re mine, baby. Those photos don’t change a damn thing, so don’t you bother worrying about them,” Zayn’s voice was firm, unwavering and Louis nodded as much as he could in Zayn’s tight grip, his heart thumping with nervous excitement in his chest.

 

Zayn’s lips moved back to his and he began to tug Louis free of his formal clothes, leaving him stood completely bare, a vulnerable contrast to Zayn in his full dark suit. Zayn spun Louis around so he faced the wall his hands going up automatically to brace himself on the cold stone. Zayn kicked Louis’ feet so they spread wider and pushed on the back of his neck until he leaned forwards, his cheek pressed to the paint. Louis felt utterly bared and vulnerable, but he’d never felt so loved, and he trusted that Zayn wouldn’t abuse the power he had over him. Zayn began to kiss from the nape of Louis’ neck and down his spine, nibbling on the dimples just above the curve of his bum. His hands palmed over the cheeks and squeezed lightly making Louis shudder and push into the hold which earned him a firm slap on the arse. Louis whimpered but stilled his hips with major effort.

 

Zayn nuzzled his way to the tops on Louis’ thighs where the skin of his thigh met the curve of his bum, Zayn’s tongue reaching out to tease the juncture. Louis turned his head to bite into his forearm, letting out desperate mewls against his own skin. Zayn slowly lifted his head, letting his lips graze Louis’ skin until suddenly his tongue was right where Louis wanted it. Louis bit his arm so hard it left deep red dints that would probably bruise as Zayn’s tongue laved his entrance and pressed inside of him. His knees started to shake and buckle and Zayn’s strong hands grasped the fronts of them in a firm hold that would not let him collapse.

 

Suddenly Zayn was pulling away, taking a sharp bite on one of his arse cheeks before he moved away probably to find the lube in one of his drawers. Without Zayn’s support Louis slid to the floor, a panting mess, his hair stuck up around his face. Zayn looked over at him with an affectionate smile from where he was searching through his desk. He grabbed the small blue bottle and made his way back over to Louis’ slumped figure. Louis looked up at him from the floor, having to crane his neck since Zayn was stood so close. Zayn looked down at him with clear love and satisfaction shining in his eyes, and Louis shuffled onto his knees with his damp lips parted, his eyes wide and deceivingly innocent as they looked up at his older lover. Louis lifted shaky fingers to undo the button on Zayn’s trousers but Zayn smirked and moved a step back so Louis had to drop his hands with a pout. Zayn laughed at his disgruntled expression before stepping close to him again. Zayn’s hand went to the hair at the back of Louis’ neck and he tugged so Louis leaned his head back, his body feeling small and exposed to Zayn’s hungry gaze.

 

“Stand up and face the wall,” Zayn ordered, his voice husky and filled with so much heat that Louis’ lower stomach clenched. Louis scrambled to follow Zayn’s orders, pressing his face and upper chest to the wall whilst bending his back in an obscene arch to have his bum on full display; Louis might follow Zayn’s orders, but he also knew how to make him desperate. Zayn’s hand connected with the skin of his arse in a firm smack that only stung a little but made him jump and moan a little in the back of his throat. Louis pushed his back until it ached from the bend, and spread his legs further, smiling when he heard Zayn groan behind him. Suddenly lube-slick fingers were dancing between his cheeks, pulling a desperate noise from his parted lips, sweat breaking out over his tanned skin. Zayn prepped him with slow, sure fingers that tormented him with their sluggish pace, and when Louis glanced back and saw the smug look on Zayn’s face he knew that this was only the beginning of his torture.

 

“Zayn, please,” Louis whimpered. Zayn abruptly added another finger making Louis groan and drop his head so his forehead pressed hard against the wall.

 

“Who owns you, little one? Who do you belong to?” Zayn purred as shudders wracked Louis’ delicate body.

 

“You. You, Zayn, only you,” Louis panted desperately before almost sobbing in loss when Zayn removed his fingers. But seconds later Zayn pressed his slicked cock to his entrance and Louis groaned long and low in the back of his throat. After that, Zayn was relentless, his hips snapping forwards in a brutal rhythm that Louis relished in. With every thrust Zayn’s buckle bit into the meat of Louis’ arse and Louis realised that Zayn was still fully dressed, which made him moan even louder at how debauched this must look; Louis naked and whimpering, Zayn powerful and sleek.

 

Louis began to feel a tightening in his stomach and his orgasm hit him hard, squeezing his legs together and bending his back in a ridiculous arch as Zayn continued to move assuredly until his own end came. He pinned Louis’ hips to the wall as he finished, his teeth biting into the juncture where Louis’ shoulder met his neck.

 

In the aftermath Louis stood there weak and panting, pinned to the wall by Zayn’s weight, the only thing that was stopping him from crumbling to the floor.

 

“If our engagement party was this damn dramatic, imagine what our wedding will be like,” Louis murmured sardonically and he felt Zayn snort with laughter against the back of his neck before he raised his head and kissed Louis’ hair.

 

“I love you, my little pet. No amount of drama will change that,” Zayn whispered against his hair and Louis felt a beatific smile tickle his lips.

 

“I love you too . . . Now go kick everyone out of our house so that I can ride you in the hot tub,” Louis grinned wickedly and he felt another slap on his bare bum as Zayn pulled away and tucked himself back into his dress trousers, looking immaculate once again apart from his messy hair, which somehow added to his appeal. He grabbed Louis jaw in his fingers and gave him a brutal kiss, nipping at Louis’ lower lip with his teeth. Louis whimpered a little as he started to feel Zayn's come leak out of him.

 

“Your mouth will get you into a lot of trouble someday,” Zayn purred into Louis’ mouth.

 

“I think I quite like the kind of trouble it gets me in,” Louis grinned and Zayn kissed him once again before leaving the room to get rid of their guests. Louis smiled and watched Zayn’s arse as he walked away, but in the back of his mind he had the nagging feeling that the photos wouldn’t be the last of the trouble caused by Samuel, and the thought caused goose bumps over every inch of his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please please please comment :)  
> If you guys actually liked this (which i'm actually kind of doubtful of haha) then as always i will write another part :) 
> 
> My tumblr is http://thedeliciousrude.tumblr.com/ in case you have any questions, prompts, want to nag me to update, or just want to have a chat :)
> 
> xXx


End file.
